A sulfolane compound is used in a solvent for extraction of benzene, toluene, xylene, and the like, an acid-gas remover, a reaction solvent for an aromatic compound, and a solvent for manufacturing an electronic component. Known methods for manufacturing a sulfolane compound include a method comprising hydrogenating a sulfolene compound obtainable by reacting a conjugated diene compound with sulfur dioxide.
However, in the reaction for obtaining a sulfolene compound in common manufacturing of a sulfolane compound, there have been problems. For example, polymers may be generated to block pipes in the equipment. For another example, the activity of a hydrogenation catalyst may be inhibited by residual sulfur dioxide during a hydrogenation reaction of the sulfolene compound, leading to a prolonged reaction time and need for a large amount of an additional catalyst.
Various methods have been proposed to overcome such problems. In a method for manufacturing sulfolene, 4-t-butylcatechol functioning as a polymerization inhibitor is added to sulfur dioxide and reacts with butadiene to inhibit generation of polymers (Patent Document 1). In a method for manufacturing a sulfolane compound, after the reaction between butadiene and sulfur dioxide to produce a sulfolene compound using dimethyl amine as a polymerization inhibitor, inert gas is introduced to remove sulfur dioxide from the reaction system prior to a hydrogenation reaction for controlling inhibition of the hydrogenation catalyst activity by residual sulfur dioxide (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokai Publication No. Hei-07-17970(JP-A H07-17970)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokai Publication No. Hei-06-321936(JP-A H06-321936)